


After Story: Yuri

by A_I_Kaede



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader Is My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_I_Kaede/pseuds/A_I_Kaede
Summary: A one shot based on the epilogue text for Yuri and Byleth S support
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	After Story: Yuri

After working to ensure a bright and prosperous future for the United Kingdom of Fodlan, the couple stepped down from the public eye and vanished from official record.

“It’s really nice to finally not be in charge of every meeting ever,” Yuri jokes while you and him rest in bed. 

You chuckle and nuzzle into his neck. “We can finally just stay like this all day.”

“We still have to get up to eat at some point,” Yuri reminds you as he starts to comb a hand through your teal hair. “I also remember you saying a while back, that you have something really serious to talk about once we got out of the public's eye.”

You huff but smile against his neck. “You don’t forget either, do you?”

“How could I ever? Especially with you.” Yuri kisses the top of your head. “Can’t let you be sharper than me.”

You chuckle and roll away from your husband. Looking up at his gorgeous face, you forget how to speak for a while. Yuri waits patiently, smiling softly back at you. Not wanting to break you from your daze too early, he very gently cups your cheek and rubs his thumb across to admire the softness. “Everyone has changed so much,” You mumble suddenly. “I came back and everyone has grown up. I feel a little left behind.”

Yuri smirks. “I mean, you are an adult so there isn’t much room left to grow.” You smack his shoulder, making him chuckle. “I’m not wrong. All the knights didn’t change after five years.”

“But Flaynn didn’t change either. I think…” Your smile fades. “I think I might be like that because of the goddess. Slow aging.” You place a hand on top of Yuri’s and guide him into entwining fingers with you. 

Yuri’s expression turns serious while squeezing your hand tighter. “Do you really think so?” You give a small nod. “I see….” His expression barely changes but you can tell that he is thinking about some of the same possible futures as you have. Wanting to bring back his full attention to you, you use your other hand to gently lift his chin.

“I don’t want to live without you,” You whisper. “I don’t ever want to write your name in your book.”

“Byleth…” Yuri sighs. You know he had never seriously thought about the possibility of being immortal and goes by the rule of ‘what happens, happens’. “I guess it would be pretty rough to live that long.” He knows that Byleth wouldn’t be able to stay away from the public's eyes forever, but he knows they would probably feel lonely. Letting go of your hand, he pulls you into a hug. “So, what exactly are you asking from me?”

You cuddle into Yuri’s chest and wrap your arms around his waist. “Stay with me.” You couldn’t possibly ever ask him to kill you. “If we mix my blood with yours…” You have no evidence to go off on, but there is a chance. 

“Stay with you forever? That’s a pretty high demand,” Yuri teases to lighten the mood. “If you had asked me years ago, I wouldn’t know what to say.” He lifts a hand to comb it back into your hair. “But now… After all these years… Of course I would love to stay with you forever.” He pulls you up for a soft kiss.

You melt while feeling like the weight of the world has been lifted off your shoulders. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me, silly.” Yuri kisses away the tears that were about to spill. “Thank you for trusting me enough for this.”

“No need to thank me, silly,” You parrot back at him with mischief in your eyes.

Yuri laughs and playfully pushes you away. “I set myself up for that one didn’t I?” He enjoys watching you laugh into the pillow for a little bit. “Shall we go eat before figuring out a plan?”

“No. Let’s stay here a little longer.” You reach a hand out towards Yuri, which he gladly takes a hold of.

“What a lazy potato you have become.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a few other after stories but Yuri is my favorite. I just love the idea of them never growing old and living together forever.


End file.
